Supernova
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: It's been two months since Celeste arrived on Earth, and something is very wrong in Glenberry. One by one, the most beautiful ladies in town are vanishing without a trace. At first, her human companion Mike is afraid to help investigate these incidents. That is, until he finds Audrey on the list of missing people. (The sequel to Alien Problems. An action story with romantic flare!)
1. Supernova

**IMPORTANT – This story is a sequel to the events of Alien Problems. I'd strongly recommend reading that, or at least a little of my Problems series of fanfiction stories to understand the background and character relations.**

 **Still with me? Awesome! Let's us begin! Are you a fan of Celeste or Audrey? This might be the one for you! We're going to join our beautiful blue bounty hunter on what might be her most important mission yet.  
**

* * *

 **Supernova**

There was no denying that life held a very different tone nowadays. A little over a month had passed since that fateful night. While most people put on a brave face, peered with unease out of the corner of their eye late at night, and tried to be a lot more careful – there were those who knew the truth. Glenberry felt more hostile – far more on edge than before. The reason for it was one that most people wouldn't have the strength to believe.

" _This marks the fourth week since local student Audrey Belrose was reported missing by her friends on the U.O.G campus. Audrey is known around town for being a fun loving and strong-willed woman with an interest in fashion. Anybody with information in regards to her whereabouts is encouraged to contact the G.P.D with further information. This has been Christie Carmine reporting for Glenberry News. Stay safe out there, everyone."_

This wasn't good. Exhausted and fighting with all the strength he had to suppress the dull ache of fear in the pit of his soul, a young man, eyes of green and powerful peroxide hair, laid back against the comfort of a leather couch, listening to the pattering of feet across the lounge hardwood.

"Aliens," he sighed, fixated upon the finer detail of the ceiling paintwork in a desperate attempt to numb his thoughts. "These disappearances can't be related else. How many people is that in the past month? I'm losing track there's been so many. Damn… I've been living here a little over eighteen months now… singing in the clubs – and I've never seen people this uneasy."

"I believe that is the twenty-seventh across the area. However, it seems that you are particularly upset about this instance, Mike."

The color of blue sauntered into sight, curvaceous and beautiful, long uncut white hair pooling down a pair of delicate, feminine shoulders. There she stood, tall and radiant, a visitor from another planet with a fierce warrior pride – her inner determination only calmed by her gentle, almost childlike curiosity toward the human world.

"You're calling it wrong Celeste."

Mike Andrew Winters shook his head in stern defence – determined to keep the truth of his innermost feelings hidden from his otherworldly roommate. Popping the top buttons of his smooth blue shirt, he gazed around her shapely figure and toward the television screen.

"I'm serious," he continued, watching the rest of the local news play out in a far less serious tone. "You've been here for weeks now…. You should know how I feel about this whole thing. These men and women vanishing is terrible… There's no one disappearance any worse than the others."

"That is not what I am referring to, human."

Celeste Luvendass – she'd certainly made herself at home in the passing weeks. A gorgeous alien she may have been, but she also had this painful naivety when it came to the inner workings of Earth life. On the one front, she could pilot a spaceship that would make even the smartest people on this planet scratch their heads. Yet at the same time, she struggled to operate a manual shower.

Obscuring his viewership of the box even more, the gorgeous alien girl puffed out her chest, staring inquisitively with her bright orange eyes, into the core of his soul. "I am not in disagreement with you in regards to the nature of these incidents."

She closed their gap, sitting at his side with one leg folded oh so coolly over the other. Flicking back a strand of snowy hair, she leaned in, her fingers wrapping around the musician's shoulders.

Damn, just the sight of her – the way she held this aloof smile whenever she pondered something, and the way her wondrous body squeezed ever so tightly into those stellar shorts with an open jacket. It was intoxicating just being near her like this.

Giving a quiet breath to calm his racing thoughts, Mikey tried his best to hold fast against the intensity of her eyes. "Then what are you getting at exactly? That look you've got there…. I've seen it enough before to know you're trying to get at something."

"What I am implying is that," Celeste paused, reaching into the dainty left-side pocket of her shorts, "I believe you have some kind of connection to the girl we saw upon the television screen. Audrey, was it?"

Dammit, she was too good – painfully close to the mark. There was no way Mike was going to let her have her way in this little exchange. Shaking his head, he tried to silence her. "No…. I'm just concerned about this whole situation. Ever since your ship sank to the bottom of the bay this shit's been getting worse."

Unfolding her long, sensual legs, Celeste stretched outward, placing the edge of her heel against the glass coffee table. Toes pointed outward, she got a solid grip of a long metallic bracelet of sorts. Flipping it up into the air with incredible reflex, she reached up and caught it between open palms.

Mike whistled, impressed to say the least. "Still messes with me how fast you can be."

Her response times were incredible. Was it second nature for the people of Tendricide to have such focus? More so, wasn't that device on the coffee table her portable wrist computer? Why'd she leave it there?

He watched as she opened the metal claps with a delicate flick of the fingers, slotting it around her lower arm and wrist with a high pitched mechanical beep. A holographic screen buzzed to life with a mishmash of foreign symbols – a computerized voice chattering away.

With a press of one of the holograms, rounded and strangely squid-like in its shape, Celeste smirked victoriously, greeting Mike with an optimistic glow of sorts.

" _Vay ten rett say yo long tay."_

Something about the musical flow of her alien tongue set his heartbeat ablaze. The way in which her every syllable was so smooth and well defined, almost like a song echoing across a wide springtime lake. Sure it was impossible to understand, but Mike couldn't help but feel happy all the same.

"You're speaking in Tendricide again."

Celeste corrected herself with a hand upon the mouth – silently voicing her own surprise. Slinking a hand upward to the side of her head, she tapped against her temple with an outstretched fingertip.

"Forgive me," she bowed with a gentle, whimsical chuckle. "I have been having problems with my neural translator ever since my ship was destroyed. The signal originated from the on-board computer, you see."

 _'Her neural what? Wait. Did that mean she-'_

Curious to say the least, Mike shot a questioning look her way. "Does that mean you've not been speaking English this whole time? I could've sworn you've been doing the 'earth speak' thing since you got here."

"I regret to inform you that the answer is no," Miss Luvendass clarified with a solemn nod of the head. Her cheeks held this slight pink hue. Was she embarrassed?

"I have an experimental translation device fitted inside my head."

Her explanation came in tow with many a fluid hand gesture and artsy reference – fading between verbal discussion to a most unusual type of improvised signing. Mikey had to give credit where credit was due. She always made her explanations of the intergalactic interesting to follow.

"Since very few people visit this corner of the galaxy, commonplace translation units such as earpieces are highly likely to fail. Therefore, before I came to Earth I had this device implanted. It translates five different Earthling languages into Tendicidian in real time."

"Wait, so-"

This sure was a little more confusing than the average conversation. It took a moment to piece the whole thing together. Hand rested upon his chin in thought, Winters continued. "I'm not… talking to you in English? You're hearing me in your home planet's language?"

Celeste nodded.

"Likewise," she slinked her fingers together into a tight knot, "I am speaking to you in Tendricidian and the micro unit within my head is feeding a wireless signal to your cerebral cortex in Terran. The reason you are sometimes hearing me in my native tongue is because the signal is failing."

"In that case…."

An idea sparked to life. Content to try something and see if it worked, Mikey reached out to Celeste and took one of her dainty blue hands into his own. "Switch off the translator. Let's try following each other's voices and see what happens. Besides… there's something I want to tell you."

Her eyes shone with brightened luminesce – she looked so sweet and innocent like that. "A splendid idea, Terran! Let us try to converse unaided! I shall look forward to whatever it is you wish to say."

Wilting like a flower, Celeste smirked nervously. "There is also something I must share with you too, but not like this. I would feel much more content to share this admission in my own words."

Giving a lithe double tap behind her ear, she continued onward, giving a slow, nervous smile. Cautious at first, the alien girl squeezed Mike's hand just that little bit tighter, tilting her head to the side like a playful puppy.

" _Ket lo ret san kai? Var ren to ois shi? Saversa can hei?"_

Okay – it was time to concentrate. No doubt, the translator was offline now. Where to begin? Mikey gave himself a second to think, clearing his thoughts of baggage.

"Alright…"

He released his hand from Celeste's grasp, bringing them both upward to rest upon her shoulders. Deep, thoughtful and compassionate, he exhaled his feelings. "This last month…. It's been rough for you. I can see that… the way you toss and turn on the couch when you're sleeping… I'm just grateful that you're in one piece after all this shit with Crull went down…"

There came a pause from the extra-terrestrial beauty. Her eyes widened, gentle as a morning breeze. She began with more hand signals, at least until she gave up and reverted to the simplicity of body language.

Celeste wriggled closer, turning Mike's hold into an embrace as her digits slid around his waist. _"Rentei sett vor kii los ken to sii… seya kett teyat?"_

Her expression, wide and transparent in its compassionate intent, hardened just the slightest bit as she looked to focus on something. It seemed as though she was thinking, pondering with all of her might to try to figure something out.

Head of angelic snow-angel hair rested upon his shoulder, she slinked ever closer, the moistness of lips brushing against his ear.

 _"Shen vey korr getsi an Terra…. Lotsi can tensat etta."_

There was a way to her speech – the fluidity and tone bore such an intense strength. Mikey didn't need a direct understanding of any individual word to know that whatever his otherworldly companion was saying, she was saying it from the heart.

What else was there to do but lay his innermost on the line as well? Not backing away for a second, touched by the aura of Celeste's sincerity – he pressed forward. If they were going to be stuck together like this for the near future then there was no sense in holding back.

Slinking his hands downward to coil around Celeste's sides, the green-eyed rogue continued.

"I can't get over how all of this went down. I lay awake so much thinking about how I'd be dead if it weren't for you. Celeste… I owe you so much more than a place to stay…. I just wish there was something I could do… that we could do to set all of this right."

She held him tight and didn't let go, caressing his cheek with one of her regal horns. Edging away, just the slightest fraction, those orange eyes glimmered under the sunset's heart-warming glow.

" _Serret vasay. Kor'ella los verran serret vasay."_

With a small, alluring smile, Celeste slid one of her handsdown to rest atop Mike's. With twiddling fingers, she joined their digits together and slowly but surely, inch by inch, guided his palm further down her back – until it rested upon the beautifully rounded expanse of her behind. Once there – a slow, teasing chuckle of consent was all she gave.

In an instant, the tone had changed. Awash with feeling and with a thumping heart, Mike thought hard for a moment about this whole thing. Was this okay?

"Are you sure? I mean…. Yeah we've gotten pretty close since you moved in but-"

Wanting to be on the safe side, especially with the language barrier very much in place now, he moved to clarify. "You're gorgeous, Celeste…. Wouldn't surprise me if you've figured out how drawn to you I am but- You're sure?"

A slow, rhythmic nod up and down from the all too wonderful alien girl. She applied a little pressure upon his hand, bringing his fingers to squeeze just a fraction tighter around her ample derriere.

" _Tay yaan ves sevarreta an seii…."_

Mike felt his back go down against the couch as Celeste climbed atop – her cheeks alight with a faint pinkish hue. Pinning him with wicked intent, palms pressed against his chest, she winked.

Each second brought with it a harder thumping within the chest. Overtaken by the sight of truest beauty, the blond man felt the heat within his body rising, nervousness and excitement swirling together in perfect unison within his core.

 _'Being with an alien? This'll be something new.'_

An explosion of colors, fiery reds, cool blues and heartfelt yellows, fused as one within the canvas of his heart, splashing outward in an electrifying orange. Never before had a pair of eyes mesmerized him so intensely as those belonging to Miss Luvendass.

Disarmed and all too happy about it – Winters surrendered, accepting the union of his lips with those of the alien woman as she sprawled, her chest pressing against him.

Echoes of kisses sang throughout the apartment like a chorus – lulling Mikey even further into his willing submission - stars sparkled in his mind.

Easing away, contented, Celeste lapped up the string of saliva joining them, stretching out her back with a raspy breath.

" _Seyaa verr too shee…"_

In an elegant snap of her fingers, a beam of energy wisped its way from Celeste's wrist communicator, wrapping its way around their bodies in a swath of elegant, flowing ribbons. They shone brightly, vanishing with another click.

The musician stared – eyes widened with passion as the light took their clothes with it. A teleportation ray of some kind, maybe. Bare and beneath a temptress from beyond this world, he felt a pulse of powerful desire rush through his veins. He wouldn't just roll over and let this blue vixen have her way – not without making things a little more exciting first.

The playboy was loose – unrestrained and overwhelmed by a sight of such awe-inspiring beauty. Reaching forth, taking in the tactile sensation of her smooth skin against his fingertips, Mikey caressed her chest, working in perfect sync with his free hand to give her behind a sharp squeeze.

" _Ahh… Seyan selos tey..."_

An exquisite gasp of breath escaped from Celeste's mouth as she came in again, smacking her lips against his own in powerful conquest. Downward one of her hands sank, across his chest and even further, until it rested upon the region of his masculine pride.

Dizzied by the sheer surprise – the movement so sudden, Winters sucked in air, head thrown back in a growl of approval as Miss Luvendass touched and teased. She wasn't letting him escape, either. As soon as he broke away to catch his breath she stole his lips away, not content until he moaned into her with reckless abandon.

Her hands continued in their movements, intricate and tender as she tempted, tantalized and massaged, the tips of her long, lithe fingers sliding upward to stroke the tip of his mighty weapon. Giggling, she continued, her every action in seemingly perfect timing. Had she been involved with another human before? Maybe come to Earth prior to this?

Hazy under the weight of it all, Mike brought his hand down, tracing ever so softly against her blooming orchid, "Not letting you outlast me, minx…."

Entering, his digits were greeted with a slickness, a warm throbbing overtaking his sense of touch. In response to his actions, Celeste squeezed tight, the petals of her flower wrapping around him - preventing escape.

' _Ohhhh shit…. Talk about muscle control…. Looks like the only way's forward….'_

Intent on coming out on top in this passionate game, the blond went in deeper, welcomed by a powerful, almost musical howl from Celeste as her face turned upward with bliss, eyes of orange shining so brightly that they damn near overtook the room.

" _Sen yo sevarra an set lo kai…. L- Lo k-kai!"_

There were no words to describe the sensation – the way she went about working her magic was so different to that of human girls. Maybe it was just that, the fact of her otherworldly origins. Whatever it was, it pushed him closer and closer to the brink with every passing second. An aching, a burning, low and fierce had overtaken everything. Yet he wouldn't back down. Even if it melted his brain, the singer wouldn't be the one to reach his peak first.

With that thought firmly in mind, he pulled Celeste close with his other arm, still very much wrapped around her waist. Mere inches away, they sighed and gasped into one another, the young man giving her a gaze of longing to convey his message.

"Together…."

Stealing Celeste's lips in a damp, messy kiss, he focused with overwhelming heat. "Let's get there together, yeah?"

Somehow, even in the blurred intensity of it all, he was sure she understood the meaning of his message too, giving a short nod, droplets of sweat sliding down her forehead and pattering with icy coolness against his chest.

" _Loshi… Loshi..."_

* * *

Heaving in the aftermath, Mike fought with all he could to escape from the confines of Celeste's glistening chest as she flopped against him, rasping with just as much exhaustion. Suffocated by a pair of perfectly formed womanly breasts was the last way he'd expected to go, but if Celeste didn't move it'd become a reality pretty fast.

Muffled under the weight of her feminine assets, he crawled upward, slouched halfway over the arm of the couch, desperate gaps ripping free. "Damn," he exhaled stiffly, "Foreplay ain't ever felt like that before."

However, there was no response, Celeste was too busy in post-climactic indulgence, licking his essence free of her hands in what appeared to be some seriously gluttonous enjoyment. It was crazy watching her, the sight of that long, powerful tongue lapping him up. It flicked nearly enough switches to get him fired up all over again.

Swallowing hard, gleeful in every moment as his special treat slid down her throat, Celeste tapped against her forehead with her offhand, smiling with contentedness.

"Human." She chuckled – somehow innocent and harmless in light of her previous actions. "I find the taste of your reproductive fluid to be somewhat… tantalizing in a way that words cannot convey."

Mike couldn't help but give a devilishly smooth smile at her words of praise. "Thanks. I gotta say… You're pretty different from human girls…. Sweet and sugary…. Almost too good."

Yet he had to know why – had to get to the bottom of her reason for coming onto him like that. It was something he couldn't get out of his mind.

"Seriously though," Winters began, pulling a tissue box from the coffee table and leaning in to wipe away what was left from the corner of Celeste's mouth. It didn't suit her, a creature so beautiful looking so risqué. "I'm not gonna to ask what you were saying… not if it's personal… but why'd jump me like that?"

"Jump?" Celeste seemed very confused by his words. "I do not recall there being any jumping in our intimate rendezvous. There were many instances of touching and the exchange of bodily fluids… but I never once jum-"

"Celeste," Mike rolled his eyes. She'd been baffled by his way of speech, obviously. "What I meant is…. Why'd you want to be sexual with me? Is there something you wanna say?"

Folding her legs and resettling upon the couch, the intergalactic vixen stalled. Her expression was so serious, brows furrowed in deep thought. After what seemed like an eternity she finally came back to reality.

"Well," she started, looking to her comrade of sorts, "It has been several Earth cycles since everything transpired aboard my ship. You have been my only source of companionship and support for what seems so long a time… and for that I wished to show you both my affection and gratitude."

Warmth enveloped Mike's cheeks – her admission far more than he was hoping for. "Seems like we both feel the same way then. But still..."

Intent on addressing the nagging feeling he'd had for so long now, he pressed ahead. "We both know why people are going missing like this…. Part of me really wants to do something about it… but the last time-"

Celeste's finger upon his lips gave his thoughts much-needed pause."I do not think will be conducive to our wellbeing if we continue to allow these incidents to go unchecked. You know as well as I that Crull is responsible for this…. I am not a believer in simple coincidence."

Greyed pictures rushed through Mike's mind – the sight of a six-armed, jagged toothed alien destroyer with a passion for violence. The way he'd stepped foot on Celeste's ship and effortlessly torn her defences apart was still too horrifying.

"I don't know if I can face him again... He almost killed me once... you too..."

It was an admission with weight. "Part of me would rather go back to my life before this and try pretending it didn't happen… but I don't know…. Momo and Mark are out there somewhere…"

Miss Luvendass placed a hand upon his cheek.

"The encounter with Crull has not been easy for either of us, human. We have both suffered. When my translator was switched off in the moments prior… that was one such confession on my part. I have seldom lost a battle so decisively before… and I cannot remain here on Earth knowing he continues to roam free."

Talk about trauma and shame. They'd both been scarred and broken. Such a realization caused Mike to feel at least a flicker of strength, if only for a moment. "If you want to do something about Crull… just give me some time to think about it. Soon as I'm back from work tomorrow I'll have an answer, Celeste."

The Tendracidian girl cracked a smile – it helped to lighten his heavy heart. "You intend to partake in employment, tomorrow? I had wondered how you were sustaining this abode. After all… I have hardly seen you leave the confines of this building in many Terran weeks."

It would be easier to explain. "Like I told you before... I'm a musician, Celeste... and if it puts your mind at ease, I have plenty of money to fall back on. My mom was a violinist… she left a lot of money behind for me when she died… but it doesn't sit right with me burning through it like this while I mope around."

"Mu-sician? Vio-lin-ist?"

"How curious. I had stories of Earthlings expressing themselves through the art of song and dance. We have a similar approximation on my home planet."

With that, Celeste nodded to herself, assured of something. "I wish to frequent your place of work and watch you perform. It would be a source of great enjoyment for me, I am sure."

There was no way that would work out. Everybody around town was already on edge. Add an extra-terrestrial woman with horns to the mix and Glenberry would be crawling with guys wearing suits and sunglasses in no time!

"Sorry but that ain't gonna happen. I'm singing solo in a nightclub full of people. If even one of them sees you, as drunk as they usually are… I don't even wanna think about might go down."

She pouted, flipping back her long white locks with sass. "While I understand your logic I am inclined to voice my displeasure. I wish to see you sing..."

"I'm doing this for your own safety, Celeste. The last thing this town needs is any more attention."

"Very well," with a disheartened sigh, the intergalactic visitor jumped up from the couch, making her way in the direction of the bathroom. "I intend to declare war on your shower and clean myself. Such a primitive device... I cannot believe it has no voice recognition function."

"Just turn the handle," Mike sighed, "The fridge is just as easy… Stop clapping your hands at it and pull open the door…."

"Terra," she groaned, meterializing Mike's clothes with a snap of the fingers before leaving the lounge. "It is a bastion of beautiful art and culture… and yet you humans seem incapable if installing simple automation processes into your household routines."

Slipping on his boxers and putting his arms through the holes in his shirt, Winters took a second to exhale the stress, sprawling across the couch with a yawn. "Using your hands to open a door isn't that hard…."

Water trickled form inside the bathroom, the door slamming shut against the force of a blue foot. Alone at last while his roommate cleaned herself off, he turned his attention back toward the television screen.

Not even the music channel however, was enough to pull his thoughts away from the matters at hand.

"…She's right… we can't keep sitting in here doing nothing while the rest of town goes to Hell. I need to give it some serious thought. I can't stop thinking about Audrey... I can't get over the fact she's missing..."

His thoughts flashed back to the all too loud and bitchy young lady - her bright red hair whipping in the wind as they walked hand in hand. The thought of her missing, or worse, hurt, brought a silent tear rolling down his cheek.

Fighting hard, he crushed his feelings downward, biting against the emotions that so badly wanted freedom.

"Please be safe... If anything's happened to you- For fuck sakes... Audrey..."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter through until the end! Are you enjoying the new story so far? Are you happy to see more Celeste? You're more than welcome to leave me some feedback and share your thoughts. I value the opinions of all my readers.**

 **Oh, and the results of my latest Hunie poll are in. Nikki and Celeste were the winners!**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next Huniepop chapter!**


	2. Containment Failure

**It's been a while, hasn't it? To mark my return to writing things after a few hectic weeks, I thought I'd continue something that a few people have been asking for. Are you guys ready for more Supernova? I can't wait to hear what you think about this one. Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Containment Failure  
**

Where there was a will there was a way. There was no such thing as defeat so long as one remained defiant against all odds. It was not the place of a savior to surrender when he held the fate of the world on his shoulders. A noble son had once held such words close like religion. Idealistic patter to provide vigour against a harsh world, true, but what if, for once, father dearest, in all of his detestable grandiosity, was right?

Glenberry was in trouble. There was no doubt about that. If something wasn't done about these disgusting alien bastards, countless more honest people would fall victim to their deceptions, becoming yet more pawns in their sinister otherworldly games. Whatever they were here for, whatever they intended to do with the good denizens of the human race... they couldn't be allowed to succeed.

This coastal city... no, this world, needed somebody to fight for it. Celeste, Crull, and the faceless being Drell... _all needed to die._

It was the place of a prodigy to deliver such judgement. Endless scores of voices pulsed through the mind, invaded the body. They belonged to so many different individuals, but each one of them was distant now, almost as as though they belonged in different life entirely.

 _Awaken... we need you._

In a mismatched thump not all that different to a heartbeat, that which was dead returned to life.

 _"You shall be the flame which leads this family into the future. Remember that, son, for some day the legacy of our grandfather and his father before him will rest squarely on your shoulders."_

The rhetoric of a man uncaring of anything but his own tiny, greed-fuelled empire. He'd poured his soul into the disgusting corporate machine, and wanted nothing more than to shovel more capital down his throat. Ironic how at this very instant, he was the first person who came to mind.

 _"Come on! You're like a brother to me! We're not in the sixties anymore. Do you really think the fact you come from a rich family bothers me? I stick by you because you're loyal. True, I'll admit I ain't great with women... but I'll stand by my friends until the end. You're one of them. I'll always have your back."_

The promise of a friend most true. To this day Mike Andrew Winters had never failed in his oath. True, they were two very different people who started in two very different places, but that hadn't stopped them from becoming the strongest of comrades in arms. He was somebody worth protecting no matter the danger.

 _"Yeaaaaah... I know how you feel about me! You're such a sweetie! I just... need more time to get over another guy I like. Give me that and I promise baby, we'll go out for drinks reeeeal soon. I'll even introduce you to daddy! I bet he'll love you!"_

Candace Crush. Not the most intellectual of girls, and one with far too many detrimental hobbies, but with her soft heart and her ditzy personality, she'd most assuredly found a large place in his heart. Another person worth risking it all to look after.  
 _  
"I'm so glad I found you, Master. You make Momo so happy!"_

Last but not least, the forbidden love of his life. A girl literally out of this world, Momo had arrived one day, wandered into his path on a morning walk through Dawnwood Park. She'd since become a beacon of hope, and a bringer of fate. She was the one he'd done all of this for. An innocent life in need of saving.

At long last, the being inside his blood fell silent. In an instant most liberating, free of conflict and pain for the first time in so very long, Markus Johnathan Kane's eyes opened wide. Impaled with an endless slew of wires, breathing equipment clamped over his mouth, he found himself suspendered in warm green liquid, trapped in some kind of cylinder.

Gone were his clothes. No longer were his lungs flattened and broken, the sickening taste of coppery blood burning his tongue. Wherever he was, whatever had happened, Celeste's ship was nowhere in sight, and neither were Mike or that alien fiend, Luvendass.

The first matter to which Mark needed to attend? He to be free from this holding cell of sorts. His head panned downward, eyes snapping toward one of his fists, squeezed tight and vascular. Its veins throbbed an unnatural pinkish hue, adrenaline like no other cascading across his every inch.

This feeling, of purging fire most sublime... it felt homely at this juncture. _Good._ At least his captors hadn't purged the symbiont from his bloodstream. He'd need it. A single bludgeoning fist against the plastic-like compound was all it took to bring a crack to the tube. Pressure lines spread across its face, expanding outward like the veins of a roadmap, further and further until finally:

 _"Warning! Internal pressure source detected inside genometric capsule six. Containment failure!"_

In a outward shower of shards, Markus flopped on his knees, the tube which had sealed him until now blowing out in a showing of impressive kinetic force. Its liquid of sickening emerald flooding out across the clean stone floor before him. Disengaged from anything but the prospect of escape, he grabbed for the wiring stuck inside of his arms, wrists and torso like fleshy arteries. This was going to hurt.

 _Three... two... one._

Squeezing down hard, he ripped them free one by one, a convulsion of agony grabbing him tight. His lifeblood sprayed forth, a slew of desperate, pained shouting muffled by the mouthpiece. He had to push on... even if it killed him. He'd faced worse! He'd fought worse!

Ignoring the white grain which overtook his sight, and showing even less regard for the warning, chaotic thunder of his heartbeat, Mark tore the last of invasive machinery away. The symbiont which shared his conscious, screamed out as well, and with a _thud,_ he fell limp, unable for the moment to lift himself from the stone floor.

Red lights flared to life across the expanse of the room as the strange breathing mask came free of his mouth. Srens kicked up from nothingness. They served as a wakeup of sorts, a reminder to engage with reality and check his surroundings. This building, it looked like some kind of industrial warehouse, with dozens upon dozens of tubes identical to his own lined up in rows. Standing at last, the stab of cold against his soaking skin giving clarity, Mark took in his first unaided breath, lungs tingling as he did so. It felt so nice inhale without obstruction.

Such a thought brought dull pain to the front of his head, his last memory before awakening here returning to the forefront. Crull's guttural laugh spilt through his sanity, those crooked teeth of his turning upward into pointed, glassy smile. If anything, when Mark returned to the here and now it provided all the encouragement he needed to take those first few steps. His legs ached, each sluggish inch bringing him closer and closer to the pod opposite.

He fell against it, a trail of red having formed behind. Faint, weak, he coughed, his palms stained a dirty and inhuman reddish-green.

"What did they... do to me?"

No sooner than he asked that very question, did a shiver race across his back. The unsightly, gaping wounds across his arms and chest swelled into squishy masses, sealing themselves shut before his very eyes. Bubbling over and disolving into nothing, they healed over as though good new! The pain cooled, giving way to truest bewilderment instead.

"Get up, Mark," he told himself, again focused on his intent to escape. Whatever terrible things had happened to him in here, it could wait. If he didn't get out now, he'd no doubt be subjected to even more unspeakable procedures. Dragging himself upright, reinvigorated, Mark gathered himself.

Eyes fixated, he looked upon the unfortunate prisoner within the capsule he'd so ungracefully fallen against. A petite young lady with deep red hair and a slender body. She bobbed up and down helplessly, her legs hugged against her chest in the fragility of the fetal position. Her skin, whiter than porcelain even through the strange fluid of the capsule, was covered in cuts, marks and scars. A horrible purple bruise swelled around her eye, as well.

"A victim of abuse at the behest of these otherworldly scum, I'll wager."

The name etched upon her container? _Audrey Belrose._ It sounded familar indeed. This girl... Mark had seen her before. He was sure of it, but where? She was one of Mike's several girlfriend's, was she not? Yes! In fact, he'd seen them walking around town, bold and unashamed, arm in arm, many times before. There was only one thing for it. Just as Winters had gone out of his way to protect Momo, he'd return the favour in kind.

"Is there some way can get her out of there?"

A tiny console buzzed to life off to the side, its screen pulsing strong and white amidst the red of sirens that washed the room.

 _"Please enter a valid access code. Lockdown in progress. Security breach detected."_

There was no time for that!

Furthermore, there was no telling what kind of hellish discourse would descend upon him the longer he waited here. Giving a roll of the eyes, squeezing his hand into a ball for a second time, Mark scoffied in defiance. "I've not the time for your mindless twoddle. Hmph. Crude, but this will have to do."

His fist careened through the air, connecting with the tube, smashing straight through. The green liquid spilled out in a violent gush, the glass fracturing and exploding outward much like before. Mark snarled, sent sliding back by the force, a chunk of jagged compound zipping past his head like a knife. A close call.

"Damn it all," he growled, hands trembling. "Alright Markus. Keep it together."

In and out he breathed, again on the verge of losing himself. Somehow, in a manner beyond comprehension, his outstretched senses felt everything in the room. He'd not realized it before. Perhaps it was the urgency of escape, but he most certainly took note of it now. Melodies filled his ears from inside the tubes. _Thud... thud._ Heartbeats. Too many to count. They fought with desperation, each intent on drowning the others out in a frenzied hive-mind cry for help.

 _Closer and closer they came. Louder and louder._

There was another sensation closing in, too. It wasn't organic, akin more to the snapping of an electrical current. It wasn't the other humans. They were overpowering in such perfect unision, but they were scared... frantic.

Metal footsteps clomped from the left and right. Markus stood on guard, ready to assertain the situation. Whatever it was, it was close, too close for comfort.

"Cease and desist, Terran. If you refuse to cooperate we will have have no choice but to deal with you ourselves."

A pair of mechanicals. Tall, bulky in build and complete with red eye visors, flashing with blue and green dots for eyes. Their brawny torsos bore alien symbols, square with jagged outlines. Their most noticable trait, moreover? They both wielded some sort of electrical staff in two hands. Several feet long, with the hilt at its centre. Sparks crackled up the sides of these strangely elegent weapons, a mismatched, musical buzzing eminating from them as they were twirled through the air.

"Forgive me, gentleman... but I've no intention obeying your orders."

Markus raised his hands, slowly making his way to Audrey. She lay slumped on the floor, scrunched into a tiny shivering ball. He kneeled down, checking her neck, relieved beyond all else to find a weak pulse. _She was alright_.

As the robotics closed, Mark put his arms around Audrey's dainty shoulders. Unlike him, and perhaps thankfully, given the situation, she hadn't been violated with tubes, making it a simple task of picking her up. He held her close, giving the faintest of assuring smiles.

"If you can hear me, Miss Belrose, you're safe. I will escort you to safety unharmed. You have my word."

She was like a dainty doll in his arms, so delicate that he feared he'd break her if she wasn't handled with the utmost care. A far cry from the unladylike curses and insults he'd heard spewing from her mouth those few times they'd met in passing. No matter. She needed protecting above all else.

"Release the test subject," the chrome-finished enforcers spoke in monotone warning, "This is your last cha-"

"Release her?" Mark gave a dry, heartless laugh. "No."

His body felt exceedingly light, in stark contrast to his ugly awakening. He'd not noticed it before, but now, at the height of danger, it had become brutally apparent. In a single breath he took off, his legs darting with speed unfathomable across the room. The symbiont had finally re-joined him in full, no doubt. Perhaps being locked away had given the two of them enough time to meld completely, making the pair of disjointed fragments whole.

Either way, his heartbeat was the same no longer. It had a third, heavy thump to it, a sure sign, if everything he'd seen here tonight weren't enough, that his genetic makeup was very different. "Tell your masters that I will be coming for them soon enough."

Mark smashed his clenched fist through the machine in his path, quietly revelling in its all too human scream. Reaching in deeper, he yanked out its guts, electrical energy erupting across the core of its body until, in a mighty burst of white thermal light, the construct of steel fell to its knees, the lights of its visor going dark. Just to be sure, Mark ripped out its cyberized innards in a handful, tossing them away.

 _Movement from behind._ There was no need to see it. Somehow, Mark felt it, clearer than ever.

"As for you," he sidestepped his second robotic attacker with ease, its actions so sluggish they were almost slow motion. In a display beyond fleet, Markus wrestled the electrical staff from its hands, spearing its cranium clean through before it could so much as move. Oily gray muck spurted out, a jarred metallic howl shredding through the air. "Stay down."

A weighty clunk brought an end to the immediate danger, Mark giving a faint sigh to steady himself, keeping his hold upon Miss Belrose as to not drop her. "Let us depart this place, Miss. Wherever we are."

Finally the crimson lights fell flat, a burden of sorts lifted from Mark's fragile eyesight. Unobscured at last, he tracked the closest source of light. A single open skylight waited just up a rusted staircase, beside one of the roof beams. He set off, up to the second floor, going past a pair of dimmed storage pods along the way. Dead bodies, starved and scrawny, their eyes hollow, white and empty. They floated, in murky red, scrunched in horror, third limbs splitting from their backs, the rest of their limbs mutated and deformed.

More victims of Crull, no doubt.

Mark shook his head, uttering a silent prayer. What would have happened to him and Audrey if he hadn't awoken sooner? Would they have suffered the same morbid fate as these poor monsters?

"I will avenge you," A promise with god as his witness, if indeed, there was a God watching over this corrupt world any longer. "I will avenge all of you."

With Audrey held against him for safety, Mark departed, quick to make an exit. Stepping out into the night, leaving the sight of death behind, he welcomed the fresh air. It was there, tired at last from the stress of exertion, that Mark took pause. He set Audrey down beside the railings, his protective instincts on high alert.

Off in the distance, perhaps a mile or two away, give or take, the lights of Glenberry twinkled like stars.

How long had he been asleep for? What was happening to the lively coastal town at this very moment? He had to find out.

"I am not dead yet, Crull. Whatever you have planned... I'll not allow you to succeed."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **So there you have it. Another chapter down. Plenty more to go! Did you enjoy it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts! As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Anybody else getting hyped for Huniepop 2? I know I am!**


	3. Propagation

**Here we are! It's been a while, but here's another chapter of Supernova. Thought I'd try a new writing technique to make things a little more interesting and show things from different perspectives. Here's hoping it threads together a nicer story. Let me know what you think!  
**

 **I won't say too much more, because I'd much rather see what you guys and girls, my readers think. Wow I'm repeating myself.**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

 **Propagation  
**

Hurt like a bitch to think straight. What the fuck was going on here? Audrey sat upright and gave her surroundings the once over. A hotel room. The cheap kind. She'd spent enough time in them escaping her dad's nasty turns to know. Flaky paint that peeled. A cracked mirror in the corner. Yellowed walls stained with smoke, and a dirty television set airing a shitty shopping channel. Some dumb bitch selling jewellery and trinkets by the looks of things.

How in the fuck had she gotten here? Why did her throat feel so sore? Not only was that... she wore a bath robe! A frightened rasp of breath fell out as she sat upright. Did she get drunk last night? Crazy blitzed even? Not even the worst night around town in her life felt this bad! Audrey nursed her head with her hand, tried not to panic.

She had to keep it together. She had to keep herself ticking over!

"I remember..."

A fuzzy fragment, almost too frightful to relive. A cold winter night. A nice guy. Until he pulled her into the alley 'round back of Lusties. Her voice was muffled by claws! Fucking claws! She'd tried to get away... and that was when she'd seen his face.

Blue and scaly. Kinda human but kinda not. Spittle and drool dribbled from his sharpened knife fangs. He let out a laugh, dulled her frightful screams with a needle in the neck. It was black after that. Black and cold as all fuck. Sickly liquid had filled her lungs. She thrashed and screamed, trapped inside a watery cell. And the last thing she could pick up without her head spinning out of control... _a voice_.

" _If you can hear me, Miss Belrose, you're safe. I will escort you to safety unharmed. You have my word._ "

Well-spoken and stuck up as shit, but somehow it made her feel safe.

Audrey forced herself back, looked down at the blankets wrapping her body, cream with some tacky floral print. She pulled them down, drawn to a deep, grey scar trailing along her stomach. Just looking at it scared the hell outta her.

"What happened to me?"

The tips of her fingers hovered just above the gory marking. It didn't hurt... not that it mattered! Her perfect body... it was ruined!

Inching closer and closer, she prepared to touch against her tarnished skin.

A hoarse cough stole her attention. Distant but deep and painful. Audrey didn't think twice. Her heartbeat rose. She snapped in the direction of the sound. It was way more normal than the angry snarls of the mutant creep who'd nabbed her.

Seconds burned out. The coughs didn't stop. They weren't so much coughs anymore. More like choking!

Audrey found her feet and leaned up with shuddering legs against the wall. She tied the cord of her bathrobe and made slow, heavy steps. _Fuck_... the nasty choking wasn't easing off. Sounded like her old man after chaining eighty smokes and drinking his sweaty ass into a heap on their musty couch!

"A'ight Audrey... keep your shit in check," she whispered, met with a grungy sliding door just past the television set, beside the alcove mirror.

She reached for the faded handle, split halfway between stopping then and there, and finding whoever was making all the damn noise.

* * *

This damnable body still continued in ardent protest despite his best efforts to fight on. Markus heaved for air, fingernails scratching against the bathroom counter beside the edges of the sink. He'd not give in. His blasted physiology could rebel as much as it damn well pleased. He'd not escaped a murky warehouse laboratory to collapse to his knees in a place like this.

The man who stared him back in the reflective glass bore deep, dark rings around the bloodshot eyes of blue, alongside an unnatural glint to the iris if caught in the light. Somewhere between magenta and an alien bluish-red.

Markus shook his head in defiance, his tensed. Pain befitting that of a sharpened knife tore into his chest.

"D-damn it," he coughed hard. The dualistic beats of his heart shot hard and fast in warning.

 _Markus_ , his inner voice called out, that of the beast within his blood. _We still have much that we must do. Hold yourself together and leave this place. Chrull's trail is cold._

"I am aware. Oh G-" Pinkish red spattered the inside of the pale white sink. Mark fell to his knees in exhaustion.

In the back of his mind, a beating drum within his chaotic, heightened senses began to sound. The door to the bathroom swung open. He had not the strength to move. He merely hung his head low and honed in on the droplets of unnatural lifeblood pattering on the grubby tiled floor from his lips.

"Fuck!" The vulgar declaration of a most catty sounding lady. Feet pattered with nervous pacing closer. Warm hands touched against Markus' bare shoulders. They frantically brought him upright again. And together, with a petite madam of intense hair of a blood red hue, the prodigy fixated upon his reflection.

"You alright? Fuck's up with you?!"

Miss Belrose had awoken. And not a moment too soon. For that Markus was must grateful indeed.

"I'm not well, miss... I must admit."

"No shit! Let's get your ass sat down." Audrey helped Mark, taller as he was, and most unshaken by his naked state, from the bathroom to the lounge. One foot at a time he inched, his pace kept with that of his small-time savior, until he reached the edge of the bed.

"My thanks," Mark wheezed, his lungs loosening, regaining a hint of dignity by covering his natural form with a bedsheet.

"You talk like something out of those crappy fifties tube flicks," Audrey appeared to be lost in pondering, a hand rested upon her chin as she pulled out a rickety chair from beside the dresser. Her pasty features fell low into a most displeased expression. "Yeah... it's you. It's gotta be. Wrung out as fuck or not."

"Excuse me," Mark spoke up, disregarding the subtle twitch of offense he felt toward such a stark generalisation. Audrey frowned, however, displeased.

Hands on her hips, one leg crossed over the other, and the redhead leered.

"Were the fuck am I? And who the fuck are you? How come I could hear you in my head when I woke up?"

"My name is Markus. Markus Kane. I believe that you, much like myself and many others are a victim of the current phenomena which plagues this town. At present we are in a small apartment in Downtown Glenberry. It once belonged to a business contact of my father."

"The blue guy," Audrey shivered at such a mention, visibly frightened, still partway lost to her own thoughts. "Reminds me those boring sci-fi nerd movies Nikki always made me watch..."

"By a 'blue guy', I assume you mean an alien, miss."

"Alien?" Audrey scoffed indignantly hard, halfway between laughter and a mocking roll of the eyes. "You mean the slimy, four-eyed probing my ass and a tracker up my cooch kind. Oh please! Fuck. That. Shit. They're not real."

"Not real?" Surely Miss Belrose spoke in jest. He'd found her suspended in a tube of liquid and she refused to see what was plain as daylight? Mark restrained his irritation. "Do not fool yourself. Think hard about the moments leading up to your awakening here. Please, I implore you."

"Suuuure, whatever you s-" Audrey paused, grabbing for her temple. Doubling over she let out a sharp, piercing yelp. "Oh shit... M-my head."

"What's wrong?" Markus closed the gap. Audrey hugged her legs against her chest and whimpered.

"T-they grabbed me," she cried out. "Jabbed wires into my arms and legs... and stuffed a tube up inside my fucking-"

Audrey cried out. Sweat crawled down her forehead and she flopped in a small, fragile head upon the mattress. She scrunched her eyes shut in abstract terror, only opening them again when Markus gave her shoulder a pat of assurance.

"It was real. And It's ripping my head apart thinking about it... The glass smashed and I heard you talking to me."

Audrey looked Mark in the eye. "Who the fuck are you, really? Feels like I've seen you before, now I think about it. S'weird. You help me cuz you thought I'd blow you to say thanks? Sorry but no!"

It was for the best, most assuredly, to tell the truth, despite the crudeness Miss Belrose so readily brought into the open.

"I'm a friend of Mike Winters. I'm the manager of his band. That is likely where you've seen me before. He's talked about you several times."

Audrey flinched, shocked at the very least. She gathered all of the strength she could and sat upright.

"Mike?!" Audrey's surprise became something of a bewildered snort. "Fuck me... You helped cuz you know pretty boy? Wait... hold it!"

A snap of the fingers. Audrey looked down her nose in realization.

"You're that rich kid he hangs around with. Drives that flashy car and smokes fancy cigars all the damn time! Great... another classy asshole. Did Mike send you to get me or something He looking for me? Shit... there's a shock!"

"I am afraid not," Markus shook his head. "Does it look in my somewhat beaten state I was sent to your aid? If anything... You and I are victims alike."

Mark paused, held his tongue. His final seconds upon Celeste's ship raced to the forefront. The ticking timer upon the hydron cube. Winters standing there, fearfully beside a mortally wounded Luvendass. The way he looked Mark in the eye before a flash of light most blinding. And most dishearteningly of all, the very last thing he said.

" _I'll… be fine…. I see that look you got there Mark... I chose to help you 'till now. Don't feel guil-_ "

A heavy, miserable sigh. Mark averted his gaze. He dared not face Audrey head on.

"I'm sorry, Miss Belrose."

"What for?"

Such ice and bile from the young woman. It was almost as though she knew of the reason behind his apprehensiveness.

Mark felt the pressure of the world, a dead weight hang in his stomach.

"Mike is dead. My inability to protect the city thus far... cost him his life. He is gone... because I failed him. He offered to help out of his own kindness. And when that crucial moment came... I was unable to do that which was required of me."

"You're shittin' me. D-dead? You playing a sick joke on me for a pity fuck? Back off or I'll knock you flat..."

"I wish it were... but sadly it isn't."

Audrey fell into silence. Her hands squeezed tight around the fabric of her robe. Tighter and tighter. Hollow and devoid of shine, her ruby eyes quivered. She got to her feet, sparing nary a hint of consideration. Quietly she left Markus on his own, shutting herself inside the bathroom. The click of the lock behind her ripped through the shroud of sickening silence.

Whimpers echoed from behind the door, faint at first.

Those whimpers turned to sobs.

Markus rose from his regret, crushing it into the depths of oblivion. He released his clenched fist, looking with thought into the palm of his scarred hand.

"Failure a second time is out of the question."

* * *

A low groan. Mike stirred, woken from the best sleep he'd had in days. He traced the faint flickers of light through the blackness of the lounge. His phone? Who was sending a message this late at night?! Shaking off his groggy haze, he looked around for signs of his roommate.

"Celeste?"

No sign of her, at least in the lounge. She'd fallen asleep against his chest a few hours back. A quick nap after a long day of trying to figure out human words thanks to her glitchy communicator. That was what Mike had managed to pick up from the series of hand gestures he'd been given, at least. Alien speech took some getting used to.

"Huh. Maybe she's sent a message to my cell through some of the fancy space tech she uses."

First things first? A wakeup slap. Reading in the dark after a lengthy rest was a pain.

Mike reached for the television remote, thankful he'd remembered where it was if nothing else, and gave it a quick whack. The screen flickered on, giving a low light. The local news? Yep. There was no mistaking Glenberry News' top reporter, Christine Carmine. That flashy red blazer and striking black hair. She was the first one on the scene of any breaking news story.

Looked like she was stood outside the front of a store tonight, smashed windows and a kicked in door.

" _-reporting from the Downtown district. At around 3am alarms flared to life, waking nearby families as someone broke into the local gun store. G.P.D are still looking into things, but so far we have solid report that several sidearms and a pump-action shotgun have been stolen. Gang activity is suspected. This is the second break in since this morning, after a small clothing store on the edge of town was also hit. Only a small handful of items were taken, including a pair of cargo paints, a black vest and red summer dress. So far these incidents seem unconnected. More news to follow_."

Mike shrugged, hitting the mute button on the remote. A re-run of the early news. With so much crazy shit happening lately a few idiots hitting local stores was the last of his concerns. Rolling his eyes, he brought his Huniebee from his pocket. _Hold on a sec_!

His eyes widened.

 _One message from Audre_ y.

A wave of relief like nothing before it washed over. Mike breathed a sigh.

"You're safe? But... they didn't report it on the news... Who am I kidding? Thank God you're alright, Audrey."

He swiped his finger across to pull open the message.

 _'Sup, pretty boy? Not come out and told anyone yet, but I skipped town for a while. Just got back tonight. Get down to Lusties before they close and buy me a drink already! Don't usually give guys that break shit off with me a second chance... consider yourself lucky. I'll be waiting 'round back... Tonight's gonna get craaazy!'_

Mike set his phone aside checked his watch.

"Ten. Still got plenty of time if I leave now."

With Celeste out for the night, what point was there sitting around here? Audrey had been gone for weeks now. Mike had been worried sick! He had to get down there and check everything was okay, especially since she'd taken the time to contact him first, before anyone else!

He grabbed for his wallet from the coffee table.

 _Wallet? Check! H_ ouse keys? Check!

"Hold on," Mike smiled hopefully. "Be there before you know it."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Thank you for sticking around until the end of the chapter I hope you enjoyed it. If you'd like to share your thoughts then please feel free to leave some feedback. I'm grateful for all of the support. As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Stuido and I'll see you again soon. Thanks again!**


	4. Prelude

**Figured I'd spend a little more time on Supernova since I'm so excited to get things started. Are you guys looking forward to it too? Well, I think you're gonna like this one. It's about time for our protagonists to gather, don't you think?  
**

 **Oh, and be sure to pass this story around if you know some other Huniepop fans. I'd love to get this one out to as many folks as possible.**

 **Let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

 **Prelude**

Three in the morning saw Audrey Belrose bring the covers up to her shoulders as the aparment's door swung open with a bang. She pulled bathrobe closed swift as she could. Marky Boy had already taken one peek too many at her goods since this strange rooming deal of theirs started.

"Take this, Miss Belrose."

 _Speak of the devil_ , He locked up, stopped in front of the bed - even blocked the television. Rude!

What kinda guy walked in during the early hours and tossed a red summer dress at a girl? Manners?!

"Thanks I guess," she snapped up her change of clothes with a sassy roll of the eyes, "How'd shopping go? You get the stuff you need?"

It was even weirder watching the fucker drop a massive black duffelbag in the middle of the floor with a thump. What was in there?!

"You could say that. Bare with me for just a moment, please."

Markus tugged the zip down. Audrey shuffled nearer, craning her neck to look over over the edge of the bed.

More clothes. Black tees to match the one he already wore, couple of white ones too. Underneath that? Combat pants, also a plain, simple black. And tucked next to those? Markus unfolded a long leather trench coat. 'Course he did. _Something about this guy and leather,_ Audrey reflected as Markus took off his snappy sports sunglasses and placed them in his pocket.

Yeah, he was snooty and well fucking mannered on the surface. But Audrey knew pride too well, and this guy reeked of it. 'Was the little things that gave it away. Way he walked, way he looked things over. Most of all? The way he spoke - it still got under her skin.

 _Hold up,_ a second of pause. If that bag was full of clothes then why'd it sound so heavy?

Audrey took a closer look inside. "Wow..."

Chrome black. Metallic grey. Polished steel. The shimmer of bullets and shells in the low light.

Markus pulled a compact handgun from the bag.

Audrey sure as fuck wasn't a stranger to guns. Nope! Not with the way daddy used to tote his revolver around for target practice in the yard. But this many guns... this many? _Really?_

"What the fuck's wrong with you, Richie Rich? The first amendment's not going anywhere."

Markus kept busy slapping a magazine into place and checking his sights. He quickly worked through his trove of armaments. Audrey did something of an uneasy count. One handgun, a second, third... and a fucking forth. From the bottom of the bag Mark pulled out a pair small white boxes, each of 'em with a long red stripe down the side, complete with fancy lettering. _Standard 9mm rounds 9x19_.

"Forgive me if this makes you uncomfortable, Audrey," Markus spoke up as he loaded bullets into clips, "I respect that some aren't keen on guns."

He kept going regardless of her giving gave a shit or not, finally quitting around the eighth or ninth one. Letting out a rasp, Audrey damn near fell off the bed with what he pulled out next! What was this fucker? A card carrying member of the NRA?

Markus took the weight of a short pump-action shotgun into his hands. Audrey felt a nervous twitch in the pit of her tummy as he rested it against his lap, loading it with half-a-dozen shiny red shells.

 _This is too much._ She scoffed, sweeping up the half-empty packet of smokes she'd been lucky enough to find on the bedside tying her bathrobe to cover up. Not that she gave a shit. Someone like Richie 'prolly paid good money takin' bitches with bigger knockers to parties anyways.

"Jesus... You getting ready for a war?" Audrey asked, scooping up her lighter, sparking a flame. "I get it. Slimy fuckers with suckers aren't geeks wet dreams. But overboard much? You said there's only two of 'em, right?"

" _Three,"_ Mark spoke shaply, nearly a hiss behind his teeth. "I'm not ruling out a potential third at this stage. And between you and I? The concept of firearms isn't something I hold in high regard."

"Huh," Audrey scoffed, taking a nice, hard lungful of nicotine. _Yeah baby._ "Could'a fooled me."

Richie hung his head, gloomy as all hell.

"My disdain for such things which cost me dearly the first time. Hand-to-hand combat is something our mutual captor is disinclined to engage in without underhanded tactics. He is cowardly, lacking in honor."

There he went again with his mini speeches. Audrey snapped up an ashtray from the bedside draw. Stubbing out her smoke, she gave a long drawl of a sigh. "Down here in the real world honor ain't worth shit. Where'd your glittery feelings get you when these E.T bitches rolled into town, huh? _Wake up._ Down here with the rest of the scumbags, outside your little bubble? Peeps don't play nice."

"You and I live in different words entirely, it would appear."

Damn right they did! And Audrey wasn't gonna back down. She glared to hammer the fucking point home!

"You think the toothy cunt that drugged me and stuck me in a glass tube gave a flying fuck about honor? Like hell he did! Prolly didn't give a shit when he jammed a bunch of wires up my snatch either. Whoever he is..."

Audrey held her hate close, embraced it, let it burn deep like acid. Her friends, the only ones nice enough to spare her a sec or two of kindness, came to mind. Tiff. Nikk. Mikey. Even Delrio, skanky as she could be, wasn't bad at fixing up a girl's hair... sometimes.

There wasn't a name for Audrey to attach to the face, but she'd printed her attacker's appearance to memory. Those glittery eyes like dimonds, six of 'em, three on each side, dreadlocked hair and hellish jagged teeth. The way he laughed at her from inside the tube. The way dragged her her into the dark, stuck a needle into her neck outside Lusties. Every painful second of the humiliation was locked in place, unforgettable.

"I've got a score to settle, 'specially if what you told me 'bout pretty boy's true. That alien shitbag's killed my bae. 'N treated me like some lab experiment. Asshole's picked the wrong girl to screw with."

"Your bae?" Markus asked, confused as ever. "I cannot say I'm familiar with such a term."

A giggle from the party girl. Okay... that lifted her mood.

"Slang talk for a guy friend Richie. It's not in any dictionary you'll find at Yale."

"Most colorful," Markus nodded, looking like he understood, at least a little. "But I'll have you know that I studied my Business Associate at Greenville Community College.

"Yeaaaaah right," No way a guy like this studied at a place like that. "Sure you did."

"It was one of the most liberating choices I've made. I fail to see why my choosing to attend a semi public funded institution is a cause for concern."

"Just drop it," Audrey was quick to move the conversation forward. Mark was seriously overthinking this. The redhead wrapped her body tight in the sheets and scooted closer to the duffelbag. Something caught her eye at the very bottom. Cold, polished metal.

"That a knife?" She asked with a point, "Pass it here."

 _Not just any knife,_ Audrey whistled. Against the light it made regular switch-blades look small-time. A large grooved, dark handle and long, thick serrated steel a good eight or nine inches long. Jam that thing into a probing alien's gut and they'd leak all sorts'a colors. Not too heavy in the hands. And a good, sturdy grip.

"When I see our blue-skinned friend again I'm gonna set the fucking record straight."

Mark frowned deeply at her willingness. "I'd not be so quick in your desire to seek revenge, Miss Belrose."

Oh really? Richie had something to say, stacked to the eyeballs with enough pieces to make a hitman cream his jeans?

"Got a problem?" Audrey slipped the knife into its holster, keeping it close. "Come on. Judging me while you pump that shotgun like a cock. Out with it."

Done with his checking, at least for now, Markus began packing everything away. Zipping up the bag, he set it under the bed, standing and pulling a stool from the cubby space between the television and the dresser. "The alien to whom you refer, Crull, is capable of feats you and I can scarcely imagine. It is going to take far more than a mere bowie knife to stop him. Rest assured if it were that easy he'd already be well and truly deceased."

Alien or not, everbody and every damn thing in this skeezy world had a weak point. Just because Riche'd fucked up first time 'round it didn't mean Audrey was gonna run and hide like some wimpy hoe. She'd smacked away a jock for getting waaaay to touchy feely at a frat house once. She'd even given daddy a few hard knocks when he'd come at her sauced up. One time she'd even taken a swing at Delrio's greasy chola of a cousin.

Big or small. Fat or thin. White, Latino, or a fucking ten foot tall alien, if it felt pain, you could down it.

"Looks we're gonna have to see about that, aren't we, Richie?"

"You've been refering to me as such all night, Miss Belrose. Please stop it."

The redhead winked. "A'ight. Don't get butthurt. What's the plan?"

Markus snapped up the remote and switched to the news channel.

"Our local Anchor Miss Carmine made an interesting connection," he began, reaching into his coat for a cigar, "a great many of the local dissapearances link back to Lusties."

 _Not a good look for the place,_ Audrey reflected. They were already well known for easy access drinks and seriously hit and miss bouncers. Add vanishing students to the list wasn't going to help much. Damn, even she'd been nabbed there!

"Does that change jack shit?" Audrey asked, watching the early morning weather forcast draw to a close. Christine's report flashed back up as soon as it was out of the way. "Even if we find Crull the cops wouldn't believe us. Aliens? Fuck... they'd throw us in the nuthouse."

"I'm not foolish enough to suggest we seek help from law enforcement. We'll go to Lusties and seek answers tonight. Quiet recon, if you will."

Now _there_ was a good idea, "I'm down for that," Audrey pulled over the ashtray, ready for another smoke. "While you're doing that keep an eye open for our 'friend'. Bet he'll be stoked seein' us walking around when we should be locked up in like good 'lil test tube babies."

* * *

 _Earth log. Day forty-seven. The sun of Terra's solar system continues its elegant spin_. The inhabitants of this stellar world remained almost entirely blind as to the wider workings of the intergalactic community. War raged unhindered between the Elizian Empire and the Intergalactic Council of Interstellar Worlds. Such combat had brought with it fantastic financial opertunity. Over many blood moons the denizens of Tendricide - strong enough to travel offworld - finally knew real wealth and opertunity. Most stayed within the same solar system, sadly, kept in line by stigmata.

Most unequivocally ironic then, that for one of the watery planet's most skilled hunters, found herself so far away from home. A simple press of a buttom upon the ship's command console haddelivered good fortune, the silent blessing of Nar, old goddess of her people. It seemed such a simple job at first. None escaped the bounty of the council. Just as none had escaped the reach of Celeste Tenavia Luvendass.

 _My calculation was a karos incorrect.  
_

Pride for an entire career sat crushed and broken like the shell of a Gerax bug. The craft once belonging to her father and mother, fast enough to cleave a path through the wide blackness of space in mere Earthling days, now rested at the bottom of this settlement's primitive shipping harbor. And for the first time in a many Tendricidian harons of glee and haughty dedication... Celeste's ocular organs opened wide to the truth.

Tales told those by those outside of her species by 'superior' council races described Earth, this beautiful blue gem of Terra, as a mere wasteland stuffed to overpopulation with technologically devolved homosapiens.

 _Such stories are untrue._

This planet was beautiful. Its inhabitants were proud and whimsical; artistic and supremely interesting. No, these beings had not yet unlocked the cure for rapid cellular mutation. Nor had cast aside the industrial-age blight of atomic weaponry... but they were worth safeguarding _._ One of them in particular required extra vigilance, especially since he'd been granted a marking of compassion - a sign of great importance in Celeste's homeworld.

 _In the words of this planets poetic literature, a kiss binds us._

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop in stealthy following of Mike had been a wonderfully fun game so far. Memories of being a young bounty hunter in-training, a rowdy adolescent with dreams of exploring the expanse of the galaxy flooded back as vast oceanic mass.

Celeste perched, body covered by a terse but airy vestment and the intriuging undergarments known as 'jeans'. Neither one of these items was effective at concealing her assets. But her behind looked optimum at this instant in spacetime. It was her hope that such physical appeal would impress the human male - or at least sufficiently enough upon their reunion for him to disregard her taking these jeans without seeking his blessing first.

The Tendricidian expressed a smile and returned to the operation at hand. Her target had ceased his movement mere mitons away from the venue known as 'Lusties'. At present he was encircled by females - a trio of them. Celeste revealed her compact scanner - a sleek circular device of Novarian design - flipping it open with a press of the fingertip.

"Activate."

Zooming in brought results of note. These creatures, decsended from the ape, never ceased to amaze. In mere instants of dialogue the females experienced elevated heartbeats and notable spikes in the estrogen compound. Conversely, Mike departed with little interest, disregarding their noticable chemical desires for sexual contact with the exchange of paper slithers.

Perhaps a replay of the dialogue partaken by the group would yield some answers? Celeste pressed against the reversal icon upon her portable wrist unit - content in listening to the brief discussion.

" _Sarry lahdiaes. Haybae lotur? Hout ticats ferto nest how! Say yur tin? Yer?_ "

"It is no good," Celeste switched off the holographic replay. "With my tranlator malfunctioning these words equivilate to little beyond garbled interlingua."

A sigh from the bounty hunter. She would have to double down on her improvised lessons in Terran English, at least until these moments where her translation equipment refused to cooperate ceased. Eyes locked upon her target again, Celeste jumped to the next roof, waiting with the view of an Elovian hawk of the cityscape. Every sound and scent was hers to enjoy, from the blurring of simplistic Terran vehicles, to the glittery twilight of colored illumination.

"I will keep watch from this vantage point," she declared, draping her body in a thin silvery cloak and dissolving into the night. Mike entered the building, his audio readout lost in a garble of recreational music.

Hands sat neatly in her lap, Celeste looked upward in greeting of the many vibrant stars in the night sky.

"This domain, 'Glenberry', is filled to the brim with vibrance and life. Though I held very little beyond simple curiosity at the start of my time in Terra, sights such as these invigorate me."

The Tendricidian placed a hand upon her dually thumping vascular organ. "I am filled with _toraki,_ gratitude in the linguistics of this planet's native people. My thankfulness for being here is steadilly increasing. Both due to the hospitality of my landmaster. And the unmatched splendor of these positively cosmic urban lights."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Alrighty! There you have it! Did you enjoy the read? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? As always feel free to leave some feedback on this story. I have some good ideas for the next chapter!**

 **That said, please keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio! I'll see you in the next part!**


	5. Nova

**Alrighty, guys and girls! The next chapter is here! I know it took me a little longer than expected, but I wanted to make a few tweaks here and there. Are you ready? Let's begin then, shall we?  
**

* * *

 **Nova**

To come unprepared against the guile of alien scum meant certain defeat - a mistake that Markus Kane would not make twice. He'd stared death in the face once already, felt his lungs beaten into pulp, chocked on his own infected blood.

Once was more than enough.

"We're here, Miss Belrose."

Markus brought their dinted rental car (useful for little else than to carry their copious amounts of firearms unnoticed) to an abrupt stop. The thunderous brutality of EDM music reminded him all too clearly of the task ahead. Lusties awaited, on this a busy Friday night. The prodigy had been smart enough to park away from the droves of students lined up by the doors.

It provided a small amount of time for additional preparations.

Audrey left the car in a hurry, having complained one time too many about it smelling like vomit on the way here. "Okay, Mark," the redhead drummed her fingertips against the roof of the compact blue four-door impatiently. "How're we gonna do this shit?"

"Quite simply, I assure you." Markus climbed out from the driver's seat and shut the door, popping the trunk with a press of the car key as he went. He had to act with caution when it came to unloading their 'cargo' of sorts.

"There is side door for staff and performers with little in the way of security. I'm well-known by the management here, so they should let me inside without issue. Once there, we shall look for anything of suspicion."

Yet Audrey's sudden sniggering caught the prodigy by surprise. She shook her head at his idea, wearing an expression of disdain. "Reeeal funny, Richie. What? You think these blue-skinned knife toothed fucks are spiking drinks or something? Get real."

"Then what would you suggest, Audrey? Please, indulge me."

It took a sparked up cigarette and an apparently much needed drag before the primadonna graced him with anything in the way of an answer.

"The alley 'round back. All the sleazy shit happens there. Once saw this guy balls deep in some coked-out skank. The pair of them were leaned up against the dumpster like-"

Markus silenced his comrade with a wave of the hand, at least before she could indulge him in the gory details.

"I can well imagine. There's no need to be so blunt in your recounting of the event."

"Gawd you're so fucking conservative! Ever been laid there, Richie?" Audrey was the first to unzip their large duffle bag of armaments in the trunk of the car, carefully bringing out a switch blade and hiding it away in the left side pocket of her crimson hued dress.

While Mark wouldn't have usually entertained such a crude question with an answer, he felt the need this time. Purely out of irritation.

"Multiple occasions, Miss Belrose. And I'll have you know that there's such a thing as tact. Something in which you are sorely lacking."

"Oh please! Fuck off." Audrey barked with a crooked (equally annoyed) grin. She slipped the simple seven shot handgun from the bag. She strapped it to her leg by way of a small support holster, the sight of the weapon thankfully obscured by the length of her garment.

"I say things how they are. No point in stepping around shit like my rich ass uncle. I swear, that's why you're kind make my blood boil. All his hard work and what'd he get? The idiot got hitched to some gold digging bitch for his troubles."

Miss Belrose was no stranger to wealth? _I must admit that I am surprised._

With that, Markus decided to leave well enough alone. Once Audrey was finished getting together the items she needed, he began getting ready also. His coat would work in obscuring at least a pair of sizable handguns from view- both of which he procured with haste from the bag.

"This should be enough for simple information gathering."

Once the trunk was locked up tight, Markus began on his way, sure beyond all else to keep a close eye on Audrey.

"Please stay close," he instructed her sternly, adjusting his sunglasses due to the streetlights.

"Yeah yeah. I got it. Some fuck with tentacles comes at me, pop 'em, right?"

 _Tonight is going to be long indeed._ Mark shook his head.

Regardless of his company, the prodigy could rest assured in the knowledge that he was more than adequately prepared to defend them both, if need be.

* * *

Hour after of waiting and Audrey was nowhere to be found. Mike sighed, having wondered more than once if the text message he'd been sent was some kinda practical joke. Maybe somebody had got a hand on his ex's phone and thought It'd be funny to mess around with him?

"What time is it? Feels like I've been here all night."

The musician's concerns became fact once he flashed an eye at his prized watch. _Not far from midnight._ Yep. He'd been waiting for a while! And he'd knocked back plenty of free drinks (thanks to his ties with the bar staff) since getting here, too. Snapping his top button to cool the excess heat, Mike fanned his face.

This whole thing was beginning to feel like a practical joke. An elaborate one, yeah. But a joke nonetheless. He could've been halfway across town by now, working his vocal chords on stage at one of the many open mic watering holes near the liquor store. But instead, here he was, leaned up against the back door of Lusties like an idiot, watching one of the doormen sneak out for what must've been his third line of white gold tonight.

"No wonder people are going missing," Mike scoffed at the sight. "Security always been a joke in here."

Alone again once the supposed bouncer was done, Mike pushed off - it was about time he spent the start of his weekend doing something worthwhile.

"Even the country music club downtown's better than this."

"Hey... Thought you said you'd wait up for me! Is that any fucking way to treat a lady?"

That shrill bark would've irked most people - but it was special enough to hold Mike's feet to the ground. He swung back to meet with a sea of deep red, frills and lace. Five feet of diva stared him back. Emerald eyes collided with rubies. His chest pulled tight. "It's good to see you again."

Audrey stepped out from the shadows, stubbing out a smoke and flicking it against the concrete.

"That all you got to say, asshole? How about you get over here and give me a fucking hug, huh?"

Mike didn't think twice. And Audrey met him halfway. The two of them collided, wrapped up tight in an embrace. The redhead buried her face against his chest, breathing him in with a contented sigh.

"Been crazy without you," she edged back, locking their eyes together and giving her sassiest smirk. "But now I'm back in town we should celebrate. Wanna get shitfaced?"

 _Slow down a second there._ Maybe it was best to dial things back a notch.

"Hold on, Audrey. You mind telling me where you went? It's been over a month. There're posters all across town with your face on them. Some rich dude even came on local news offering up rewards. Everyone's been worried about you."

Audrey snorted with laughter at the news.

"Fuuuuuck you've gotta be kidding me? No one gives a shit enough about me. 'N that 'guy' you brought up? Prolly my uncle. Useless sack 'a shit he was. Starts giving a damn now cuz he feels bad for leaving me with my dad... Fuck 'em. Fuck all of 'em."

A snarl, bitter and hateful. And Audrey grabbed Mike by the hands. Further into the dark of the alley she took him, and well away from Lusties back door and even further from people.

"Know what?" She giggled - her grip tightened harshly around his shoulders. "Screw the drinks. Know what I want, Pretty Boy?"

Mike's eyes strained in the inky blackness of his surroundings. He shivered as Audrey's lips brushed his ear. This was all happening fast, even to Audrey's admittedly hasty standards. Sometimes she wanted it, and wasn't fond of waiting, but this? It was like she was hungry for it, thirsty even.

The diva's hands went straight for the buttons of his pants, bringing them free with a couple of short snaps.

"I want what you've got..."

A pair of orange orbs flashed in the dark. Audrey's voice twisted inside his head, songlike and distorted. Mike's head spun in circles - something close to horrible, gut-wrenching sea sickness.

And yet

... his blood burned red hot. His lungs filled with the scent of Audrey's purfume, almost as thick as a choking mist.

A beam of light split down the alleyway. Mike winced in discomfort. A low hiss trailed out before him. And in the all revealing bright, the haze of his thoughts washed away, the musician saw the truth.

 _W-what are you?_

Mike froze solid. He would've broken free if a grungy wall wasn't at his back. He couldn't move!

"What am I? How about I show you? Bet you'd love to see the real me. It's gonna get c-raaazy..."

Two orange orbs stared into him, distorted, pulsating and inhuman, with slimy back pupils.

Audrey's physical firm began shifting before his very eyes, so very slowly.

Her usually deep red hair morphed into a stiff, icy white. The shade of her skin flashed through every imaginable tone like some kind of sickly chameleon, until it finally settled on a dark, bloodied orange. Talons split from the flesh of her fingers. And with a disgusting squelching, two insectoid feelers sprouted from her head. They stood on edge upon making contact with the open air.

This 'thing' wearing Audrey's skin, flashed a smile, her pristine teeth bent and broken - a sea of razor sharp, glassy knives. With a single talon she held Mike against the wall, using the other to effortlessly rip away her dress like tissue paper.

Absolute horror stole Mike's ability to suck in a breath. He pulled his head as far from those jagged teeth (glistening with thick silvery saliva) as he could. His entire body pulsed with pain.

"Pretty, don't you think?" The creature snarled with low, frozen laughter. She inched nearer and nearer, lolling out a long leathery tongue and lashing against the buttons of his shirt.

Urgency struck home - or maybe it was instinct. Mike snapped back to the here and now.

 _G-gotta get this bitch off of me._

It was a struggle to wrestle an arm free, but Mike wasted no time. He squeezed his fist tight and cracked it against the monster's temple, not so much as looking back when he was finally able to get loose. He ran for it, as fast as his feet would carry. The salvation of the street lights was so close.

"Hmmmm... you're not getting away from me." Audrey's imposter cackled. She gave chase with a howl, platform shoes clacked against the dirty ground, getting closer and closer.

Wind kicked up. A red blur sped into of Mike's direct path. It whirled like a tornado, coming to a stop with arms stretched wide, blocking his escape. When the dust cleared, he was face to face with the very thing he'd fought to avoid.

"Nice try," Audrey's loathsome copy come in close, one nerve-wracking step at a time. Mike backed up reflexively, his fists clenched tightly at his sides if the need arose to protect himself. "But I said you wouldn't get away from me... Not when I've been watching you so closely..."

Watching?" The singer felt his back meet yet again with cold stone - a dead end preventing escape. Again came a haunting chorus of clacking heels. The inhuman pulsating orange eyes. The lashing of an alien tongue, slick with spittle.

"Errr yeah... watching."

Mike swung a punch, only to have his hand grabbed in in mid-flight. He yelled out as Not Audrey clamped her hand around his like a vice grip, constricting his fingers to damn near breaking point.

"Don't do that again, or I'll bust every bone in your hand," she warned, releasing Mike's throbbing digits. He quickly went about nursing the pain, again at the mercy of this... creature. He quivered as she burst his bubble of space, rubbing her bare skin against the fabric of his shirt. She pulled his eyes downward by way of yanking his chin, bringing his line of sight in line with her... disgustingly human anatomy.

The alien's petite breasts swelled in coldness of the late night air. She forced Mike to cup one of them with his injured hand, and gave a toothy, wicked grin. Soft. Stomach-churningly soft and firm.

"W-what are you?" Mike asked, his voice cracked under the pressure. "One of Crull's lackeys?"

"Ohhhh Mikey. Mikey. Mikey. _Mikey..."_

'Audrey' tore away the buttons of Mike's shirt with one of her jagged talons. "You think I answer to someone like him?" She winked, bringing one of her claw-like fingers against his skin with a cracked and crooked smile. "Nah. This here... with you? It's something personal. Something special..."

 _Personal_? Mike squirmed at the very thought of what might've been going through 'Audrey's' head.

"Call me 'Nova'. Ever since Daddy Drell spawned me... I've had so many memories stuffed into my head. People I don't know. Things I've never seen before. 'N at the front of all this shit? You... I keep seeing you over and over. It's enough to drive a girl crazy... So I asked Daddy to help me find you... and now?"

Nova's tongue flopped out of her gaping mouth and crawled up Mike's chest where her finger had been - lapping up the singer's nervous beads of sweat. Her entire naked body quaked in bliss. And, contented, she licked her lips clean.

"I'm going to get what I want. I can't explain why... but there's a fire burning my body inside out. And you're gonna help me with that."

Mike's hand (forcefully) found its way to Nova's behind.

"No..." He refused outright, trying with all he had to shove the 'girl' away, but to little avail. "Don't touch what isn't yours..."

"Fine... Then I'll-"

"Get down..."

A comforting voice from the inky nothingness, but for the vocalist it was almost impossible to find. Especially while he was pinned up like a rat.

' _Stun charge activated.'_

A painful white flash burned out Mike's vision. He felt the something as cold as ice against his face. The heat of hands crawled over his chest in sharp contrast and the next thing he knew?

Darkness.

"Put your hands where I can see them."

 _"_ Gah! You go to hell, bounty hunter! _"_

Mike forced his eyes open, rewarded with nothing but a grayed haze. He struggled blindly to stand upright, only to stumble and fall to his knees. His ears rang out as a high-pitched beep tore through his sightless shroud. "C-Celeste?"

"Put the Terran down, mutant. He is not your plaything to be tampered with."

"Not gonna happen. _He's mine..."_

Mike shivered as Nova's tongue crawled across the exposed skin of his back. Blinded, there was nothing he could do to defend himself. He felt her nails stab into his neck. Weakness overtook his body, making him feel heavier and heavier... until he slumped against the concrete.

"Terran? Mike? Mike!"

Celeste's scream bounced off the walls.

"I told you... back off."

Nova's laughter hissed through Mike's skull in a horrifying echo. A sharp jolt of electricity shot through his legs, travelling higher and higher to his lungs. _C-can't breathe._ Where there should've been panic there was nothing stilness and terror in the melody of his heartbeat.

 _Thump-Thump. Thump-Thump. Thump... Thump._

 _Thump... Thump._

A flash of white burned away the world.

"A-Audrey..."

"..."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There you go! Another chapter finished! What do you think might happen next? Thank you as always for reading and please feel free to leave your feedback. As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio and I'll see you in the next chapter!  
**


End file.
